


Don't Let Me Face My Life Alone

by annieapple24



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dork Lovers Server Challenge, Dryad!Brian, Incubus!Roger, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Siren!Freddie, Sort of dubcon?, better explanation in the notes, cursed!John, except not really, hurt!Roger, pre-poly!queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: Brian is just going about his day when a blond man comes stumbling out of the woods covered in blood. Freddie knows how to help him. John has an idea later that could be dangerous or could completely change the blond man's life.For the Dork Lovers Server Challenge Prompt. Really just an excuse to write something in this Supernatural AU I've been thinking of for awhile.





	Don't Let Me Face My Life Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dork Lovers Server Challenge's second prompt, "He'd done a poor job of hiding the damage." I would HIGHLY recommend checking out the collection. There are amazing writers in the server and I love everything that has been written so far. And it's always fun to see how different stories can come from the same prompt!
> 
> Details about the dubcon tag are in the bottom notes, just in case anyone is worried about triggers.

It had already been a weird day before Brian saw the man come stumbling out of the trees, covered in blood. The weather had been shit, Freddie had almost set the kitchen on fire trying to make pasta, and the litter of orphaned afanc babies he had rescued the other day were all refusing to eat for him.

But the man probably took the cake. Brian didn’t go to him immediately, his self-preservation instincts winning out over the urge to help someone in trouble. The stranger seemed to notice, approaching slower, but no more coordinated or lucid. It was like he was trying, but he was doing a poor job of hiding the damage inflicted on his body. As soon as he was close enough for Brian to touch him, he promptly passed out.

Shouting as loudly as he could, Brian had no way to explain what happened as Freddie and John rushed outside and Freddie helped lift the unconscious body.

Brian wasn’t sure exactly what to do with the man. Without knowing what was wrong or even what he was, it would be impossible to know how to help him. With effort, Brian and Freddie were able to place the man gently on the couch, Freddie’s hand immediately reaching out to take John’s again.

Moving to his knees in front of the couch, Brian inspected the man carefully. There were cuts all over his chest, blood seeping from holes in his pants. Some were dirty, clearly from tripping and falling his way through the woods wearing nothing but jeans. Some, however, seemed worse. Bruises and knife wounds, most likely. The man had been in a fight. Probably for his life. 

The cuts could all be cleaned to avoid infection, at the very least. Freddie and John were already bringing over Brian’s first aid kit and some old towels. It was a good of a place as any to start.

Taking a pair of scissors from the kit, Brian started carefully cutting off the man’s ruined jeans, tugging carefully at the places where fabric was driven deeply into flesh. It didn’t take long for Brian to realize there was nothing under the jeans, but focused on the task at hand, placing a towel over the man’s lap to protect some of his modesty.

But the second Brian’s hands brushed against the blond’s upper thighs, the many wounds on the man’s body flashed with bright red energy. It lasted only a moment, but was enough to shock Brian. Freddie and John, also noticing, stepped closer again.

Brian experimentally ran his hand over an unwounded bit of the man’s thigh, higher this time, to see another quick flash. He was willing to bet that beneath the man’s closed eyelids, his irises were flashing red as well with each touch.

“He’s an incubus,” Brian whispered. “Shit.”

John gasped and took a step back, his hand tightening on Freddie’s. 

Brian couldn’t help but glare at John. “Don’t start that stereotyping bullshit now. He’s not going to hurt you. Even if he wanted to, he’s unconscious.” Brian gently began cleaning the man’s wounds, thinking through what he knew about incubi and what could possibly be wrong with the man. It didn’t take a genius to guess what he most likely needed in his state, but Brian was hesitant to provide that kind of care.

“You’re right. That was stupid. I shouldn’t have reacted like that,” John admitted, having the grace to look guilty. 

Freddie squeezed John’s hand as he accepted a now soiled towel from Brian to start a collection in the tub to wash and sanitize later. “It’s alright, darling. Sometimes it’s hard to fight against things you’ve heard your whole life. Just remember, he and I are basically cousins. He isn’t anymore dangerous than I am.”

“Is that supposed to be comforting?” John asked with a wry grin.

Brian smiled a bit at the conversation, but focused on the blond in front of him. He wasn’t bleeding as much now, but it wasn’t as comforting to Brian as it should have been. Letting out a sigh, he shifted away from the couch, but didn’t bother to stand up just yet.

“How long do you think it’s been since he’s fed?”

Freddie squeezed John’s hand, a silent signal for John to let go. Brian’s hand raised instinctively so that John could hold his instead, resting their entwined hands on his shoulder. Freddie leaned over the arm of the couch, resting his hands lightly on the man’s face. Just a mere brush of Freddie’s fingertips over the man’s pale, dry lips was enough to make his blood glow again.

Freddie sighed, keeping his hands on the man’s face. “Much too long. Honestly, I’m not sure how he was even still standing when you found him.” Freddie paused before looking up to Brian. “I can do it if you want. Enough to at least get him conscious.”

Brian bit his lip, not needing to ask what Freddie was referring to. The man needed sex if he was ever going to wake up.

“You don't have to,” Brian said. It was, however, hard to ignore the fact that Freddie was the best option to help out of the three of them. Probably the only one of the three of them to have even met an incubus, let alone would know how to help an unconscious one.

Freddie nodded. “I know.” Then he turned to John, silently asking for permission that he didn't need. John and Brian both gave it to him anyway.

“Why don't you two make us some dinner. I'm going to need a bit of energy after I'm done here.”

…

It was a bit awkward for Freddie to position himself on top of the unconscious man, especially when said man had only a towel covering his lap. But Freddie knew this was a matter of life and death. They could figure out the issue of consent after the man wasn't actively dying.

Freddie didn't mind the bit of danger. Both Brian and John were only a room away and would come running at the first sign of struggle. And it was unlikely the man wouldn't wake up before draining Freddie completely. Not with what Freddie had planned.

The fun thing about incubi was that because they fed off of the other person's sexual energy, the other person was pleasured. Meaning even though Freddie would most likely spend the rest of the night sleeping to recuperate after this, he would get to have a nice orgasm. Nicer if the blond was able to wake up long enough to use his magic.

Stranger was the feeling of kissing the unresponsive man. Well, he wasn't completely unresponsive. His blood still flashed red at the tease of a proper feeding. But his lips remained unmoving beneath Freddie’s. Freddie kept it up, letting himself enjoy the feeling of the man's soft skin beneath his lips as he trailed lower down his neck and over his chest. 

The sooner this was over with, the better though. The man was unsurprisingly beautiful, and under normal circumstances Freddie would be quite pleased at the chance to have sex with him. For now, Freddie was focused on keeping the man alive.

Finally, Freddie moved the towel aside, pushing his own trousers down as well, and was happy to see the man hard. It was a good sign that his actions were working, and would make the next process much easier.

It took a bit more effort to get himself hard. Freddie worked himself against the man's thigh, still kissing his neck, now able to ignore the flashes of red beneath his fingers. Excitingly, the man beneath him started to moan, getting closer to consciousness. 

“Come on, love. Wake up so we can meet you properly,” Freddie whispered, moving so he could take both of their erections in one hand. He pumped lightly, doing most of the work by grinding gently. It was a bit dry, so he had to stop for a moment to spit into his hand, wrinkling his nose as he did so.

Slowly but surely, the man started to wake up. The closer Freddie was to coming, the more the man stirred, making noises and moving his lips, eyes flickering beneath his lids. Finally, hands moved to Freddie's waist, gripping tightly. 

And then the man's eyes were open, just as bright red as his blood, surging with the energy and magic that flowed between them. Freddie could feel it when the charm hit him, pleasure rocketing up his spine and sending him barreling towards his orgasm. 

Freddie came with a cry, spilling over his hand and the man's stomach. The man came too, but sounded quite pained. Obviously still not fully recovered and most likely disoriented from waking up to a stranger fucking him.

Taking a moment, Freddie rested his head against the man's shoulder, panting. But soon enough he sat up and grabbed one of the few leftover towels to clean them up. The man looked at him in confusion, but made no move to push Freddie off of him.

“I'm so sorry, dear. I wasn't exactly in the position to ask permission for that. I hope you aren't too upset.”

The man was silent, his mouth gaping in confusion, but he shrugged. Freddie couldn't help but watch the red from the man's eyes fade into a gorgeous blue color. They were quite nice, and certainly fit the man.

“My name is Freddie. My friends Brian and John are in the kitchen right now, making us some food. I figured we could both use it.” Freddie busied himself by tucking himself back in his trousers and giving the towel back to the blond to drape over himself again. Freddie stood, smiling when the man was able to sit up on his own.

“M'name’s Roger,” the man mumbled, voice scratchy. 

Freddie smiled. “Nice to meet you. If you give me just a moment I'll let the others know you are awake and find you some clothes to wear.”

At a nod from the man, Roger apparently, Freddie left the room. 

…

 

Roger didn’t think he had ever been so confused in his life. 

It was bizarre enough to wake up to a strange, beautiful man fucking him, even weirder for said man to then apologize for doing so. Then, to top it all off, two more beautiful men walked in just a few minutes later. The taller of the two kneeled in front of him, checking the wounds Roger hadn't even realized he had amidst all the strangeness.

“I heard you say your name is Roger? It's nice to meet you. My name is Brian, and this is John.”

John gave Roger a nod, his face staying flat. Roger noticed the way that John kept a hand on Brian's neck, as if he couldn't go a second without touching Brian but knew Brian needed his hands free. It was a little adorable. Roger wondered if they were a couple or just really close.

“We were a bit worried about you earlier. Glad to see Freddie was able to get you awake. How are you feeling?” Brian continued, putting slight pressure on one of Roger's ribs, making him hiss.

Roger tried to clear his throat. “Like I got hit by a bus.” He was distracted for a moment by how long and dexterous Brian's fingers were, and the way they felt on his skin. Roger fought back the urge to pull in the man's energy. That would be a bit pathetic, and he didn't want to scare the man off. “Where am I?”

Brian scooted back, satisfied about whatever he was checking for. “This is my house. I found you running through the woods, looking like you’d been to hell and back and quite out of your mind. You saw me and then passed out.” Brian flashed Roger a smile, as if attempting to soften his report of how he had found Roger. “Wasn’t sure what had happened, but figured you could use some help.”

“And you just decided to help a random stranger out of the goodness of your heart? An incubus?” Roger asked in disbelief.

“That’s what Brian does,” Freddie said suddenly, emerging from a room somewhere down the hallway. “Normally it’s animals and magical creatures, but Brian just can’t resist a cute face.” Roger realized Freddie was holding a pile of clothes and took them with a nod of thanks.

Brian laughed. “Animals have a tendency to ask me when they need help. They get drawn to me and I can communicate with them. So, I try my best to do what I can to help them. And the fact that you’re an incubus doesn’t bother any of us. We already have a siren in the house, might as well have an incubus,” he said, gesturing to Freddie to indicate the siren in question.

Roger was about to put on the clothes, but paused to watch Freddie sit on the couch, immediately followed by John sitting on the arm of the couch and taking Freddie’s hand. Interesting. There seemed to be a strange dynamic between the three of them. Roger put that aside for the moment.

Standing, Roger began to shimmy his way into the soft trousers, surprised that they seemed to fit him so well. The shirt was also nice, flashier than Roger could picture Brian wearing. He decided it must’ve been Freddie’s. 

The room had gone silent. Roger realized that Brian and John were looking anywhere but at him and Freddie had a wide smirk on his face.

“Don’t worry, darling. They’re just prudes,” Freddie giggled. Roger easily laughed with him. 

As an incubus, Roger had no qualms about nudity. But he knew that wasn’t true for everyone. It didn’t bother him much, but it did make him happy that Freddie was trying to put him at ease. 

Roger sat down again. He could see Brian frowning in the corner of his eye, staring as if he could still see the wounds beneath Roger’s new clothes. “You aren’t healed properly yet,” Brian pointed out, leaning back so he could put his weight on his hands behind him and let his legs sprawl a bit on the floor. 

“Nah. As messed up as I was, it’s gonna take more than a quick handy to heal me up all the way,” Roger admitted, smiling a bit when Brian blushed at his crude language. “But I should be okay for a little bit now.”

Brian sighed. “So you… You’ll definitely need to…”

“Sex, darling, you can say it. It’s not like you’ve never done it before yourself,” Freddie teased, his thumb now stroking John’s hand. 

“Yeah, definitely gonna need some… penetration,” Roger drew the word out with a smirk, laughing again at the twin groans from John and Brian.

Freddie laughed too, but soon turned serious again. He laid a hand on Roger’s knee and looked at him with a soft frown. “How long do you think you can wait before you need to go again, darling? I hate to admit, I’m already quite tired. I’m not sure I could go again tonight. Not so much so soon.”

Roger nodded, unsurprised. If he had been unconscious and badly wounded, it would’ve taken a lot of energy to wake him up. Freddie was probably feeling much more drained than he was acting at the moment. He bit his lip, feeling his own exhaustion, the pain that was becoming more pronounced by the second, the bone-deep hunger he felt from his body craving someone’s energy. 

“I’m not sure. I might be able to, but it will make for a rough night,” Roger admitted, looking back at Freddie guiltily.

Freddie shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. We will just have to figure something else out.”

“There’s not really many options at this point, are there?” Roger said. It seemed quite obvious to him what the others were stepping around. Brian and John weren’t comfortable doing what Freddie did for him. And Roger would never ask them to. “Listen, you have all been so nice. But there’s only so much you can do for someone like me. It’s my fault I’m in this situation.”

John’s head tilted to the side. “Your fault?” His grey eyes were intense as they looked Roger up and down. “These were self-inflicted? Bit much, don’t you think?” He said sarcastically.

“John!” Freddie chastised, smacking John’s chest with his free hand.

Roger shrugged. “Ended up in bed with the wrong girl at the wrong time. Her father isn’t exactly the most sympathetic towards incubi. The opposite actually. Had some crazy notion that I hypnotized his daughter so that I could impregnate her and leave her. As if someone so perfect and pure as his sweet Molly could ever willingly consent to fuck me.”

“Sounds like a bigoted asshole,” Freddie sniffed before his eyes widened in shock. “He did this to you?”

“Him and a couple of his buddies. Chased me right out of town.”

Brian’s jaw was hanging open. “That’s so awful. Why would they even think that? It’s bullshit that no one has believed in decades.”

“Some still do, I guess,” Roger said. “For the record, I don’t need to use my magic to seduce people. I’m hot enough to do it the old fashioned way.”

That got Freddie to laugh and earned a chuckle from Brian. But John’s face was still stone. 

“That’s really shitty. I can’t even imagine…” John didn’t finish his sentence.

“You’re human, I guess?” Roger asked.

John nodded.

Roger sighed. “It’s hard to imagine even after it’s happened.” He shook his head. “I don’t want to think about it anymore.”

“Would you like some food? John and I made dinner,” Brian suggested, nodding towards the kitchen.

The idea of food was nice. Even if it wouldn’t do much for his wounds, it would give him a little energy. Roger didn’t eat nearly as often a human, but it was a good pick me up to keep him from having to have sex every single night. Not that he would complain, but it made things easier. But Roger wasn’t entirely sure if he could stand without collapsing, let alone make it to the kitchen.

“You should bring it in here, so that Roger and I can still rest,” Freddie said.

Brian, thankfully, nodded. “John, I’ll bring yours too if you want to stay with Freddie?” 

John murmured his thanks as Brian stood and went back into the kitchen. Freddie smiled, probably noticing the confusion on Roger’s face. 

“John may be human, but he is quite special,” Freddie said, his grin growing until Roger could see his large teeth clearly. Roger couldn’t help but think the man was cute looking so open and happy.

John scoffed. “Oh, yes. So special.”

“If not a little bitter,” Freddie added, pressing himself closer to John. John closed his eyes, his face appearing as if he both loved and hated the feeling.

“What exactly makes you special?” Roger couldn’t help but ask, even if John didn’t seem particularly happy about it.

“I was cursed.”

Roger’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. That hadn’t been the answer he expected. Before he could ask John for more information, however, Brian had reentered. The tray he was holding was full, and John stood to help him, but only using one hand as his free one was still trapped in Freddie’s. 

Brian handed out large bowls, filled to the brim with stew. Roger had to rest his bowl in his lap, too heavy to hold in his weakened state. John moved to the floor next to Brian, calmly hiking up one of the legs of Freddie’s trousers to expose his ankle and wrapped his hand around it.

John gave him another look. “This is it. The most ridiculous curse ever thought up.” John awkwardly bent over his bowl so that he could eat without letting go of Freddie.

“You… touch people?” Roger asked, trying to puzzle it out.

Freddie and John were both eating, so Brian answered. “He has to maintain skin to skin contact with someone at all times. Without physical contact, he…”

“I start to die,” John finished bluntly. “Longest I’ve ever gone was about six hours, and I looked worse than you did when Brian found you.” With a frustrated groan, John threw his spoon into his soup a little too roughly and splattered a bit. “It’s a bloody nuisance.”

“A nuisance? But you get to touch me, darling. How could that possibly be a nuisance?” Freddie pretended to pout, nudging John with his leg.

Roger could see the smile hiding on John’s face. “You’re worse than Brian. At least he gets it.”

“Not a very touchy person, I assume?” Roger asked. The stew was delicious. He would definitely have to find a way to thank Brian later.

Freddie rolled his eyes. “Our John is quite the introvert around most people. He doesn’t mind it as much when we are alone.” To Roger, it sounded like Freddie was flirting. Maybe he was, with the way his hand crept down John’s collarbone and into his shirt. John didn’t push him away.

“It would be nice if I could have a few minutes by myself every now and again, though,” John pointed out dryly.

It ended up being a pretty enjoyable meal. Brian talked about living in the woods all his life. Roger found out that Brian was a dryad, and therefore had to stay close to the tree his life force was tied to. It explained why Brian attracted animals and was able to communicate with them. Freddie talked about befriending Brian after accidentally luring him with his magic one day during a walk through the woods. Freddie was also the one to find John, again by accident. 

They seemed to skirt over another story, the story of how John had gotten cursed. It happened only a few months after Freddie had met John, and Roger was able to figure out that it had been one of Freddie’s friends who did it, someone Freddie had promptly removed from his life after reporting him to the authorities. 

Freddie had launched himself into a dramatic story of convincing Brian to let John and Freddie live in the woods with him, inserting as many jokes and innuendos as possible. Roger had glanced at John, still wondering exactly what the relationship between the three of them was considering how many times Freddie had implied events of a sexual nature in his stories. But then he noticed John had already been looking in his direction.

John wasn’t looking right at Roger, but somewhere in Roger’s direction, obviously lost in thought. It looked like he was trying to puzzle something out in his mind. It took several moments for John to notice Roger and to meet his eyes.

“Is everything alright?” Roger asked hesitantly during a pause in Freddie’s story. 

John pressed his lips together, ignoring the glances from Brian and Freddie. “Just an idea. Not sure about it exactly. Not really possible to know unless I were to actually do it.”

“You’re not making any sense, darling,” Freddie said, a hand dipping down to John’s neck again to rub softly.

John shook his head, glancing at Roger again. “I was wondering what would happen if I had sex with Roger.”

Roger’s mouth dropped open a little, and Freddie actually gasped. But Roger was already racing to stop that thought. “No, John, I told you. You don’t have to do that for me. Whatever happens, happens. I don’t want you to do something that makes you uncomfortable-”

“Stop that shit, dear. As attractive as your humility is, there will be no self-sacrifices in this house,” Freddie insisted, followed by a nod from Brian.

John leaned his head against Freddie’s knee. “Pushing aside whether I would be comfortable or not, wouldn’t it be interesting? What would happen if an incubus fed off of a human cursed to need physical contact to survive?”

“Oh,” Brian said, interested in this direction of thought, and turned to Roger. “I think he might be onto something. We already figured out that the amount and intensity of the touch can change how long John can go on his own.”

“He is always much more energetic after a good fucking,” Freddie said with a smirk. Roger was becoming more and more convinced that Freddie was serious and the three of them really were in some threeway relationship.

Roger focused again on the matter at hand. “I’m honestly not sure what would happen. If we were both essentially feeding off of each other? Would we end up just cancelling each other out and both of us… well. dying?”

John shrugged. “We would find that out pretty quickly, I guess. But it’s not really like that. It’s more complicated than feeding. It’s almost as if…” John took a moment to consider what to say. “It’s like my body isn’t producing some vital chemical. If I go too long without it, I die. But when I touch someone, my body can make it again. And more touching makes more of that chemical.”

“Like endorphin rushes during sex? The better the sex, the better the rush,” Freddie asked.

It made sense in theory. If John generated his own energy when he touched someone, Roger could presumably feed off of John infinitely as long as they were touching. But if they were wrong?

“It sound dangerous. We don’t know what could happen,” Roger insisted.

John looked down at his feet, his free hand playing with the laces of his shoes as if he was suddenly nervous. “I didn’t say we had to. It was just a thought.”

Roger was too tired to deal with this. He felt insecure, and more than a little guilty for bringing his problems to three strangers. He was slowly dying on their couch, and Roger just didn’t want to think about things he couldn’t have. Especially not with John, whom over the course of the evening Roger had decided was shy, funny, smart, and attractive as fuck. Roger would just have to hang on the rest of the night until Freddie had the energy to take care of him again. 

“It’s not like you would even want to, John,” Roger said, trying to dismiss the conversation. If he could move, he would’ve left the room to end it that way.

Freddie’s hands had started to brush through John’s hair. John had angled himself so that Roger couldn’t see his face. And now Brian was the one staring at Roger as if he was trying to solve a puzzle.

“What makes you so sure John and I wouldn’t be willing?” Brian asked Roger.

Roger sighed, frustrated. “By all means, hop on if you want to,” he said, gesturing weakly to his crotch.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” John said, turning to Roger again, before blushing. “Not that. I mean, it wouldn’t make me uncomfortable. It would be a bit strange to have sex with someone I don’t know. But at least you are nice. It’s pretty obvious you wouldn’t force me to do anything. But especially if it’s to save your life, it’s an easy decision.”

John just continued to shock Roger. Every time he thought he understood the human, something would come along and surprise him. 

“I’m not worth it, though,” Roger found himself saying. He wasn’t sure why he said it. A vulnerability he would never admit to anyone else. Maybe it was the exhaustion and the pain.

Brian’s hand came to rest on his knee the same time Freddie shifted closer to touch Roger’s cheek and John’s chin moved to Roger’s leg. “Yes, you are,” Brian whispered.

Freddie fought his own drooping eyelids to look into Roger’s eyes. “I could tell from the minute you came in. You are special. Like us.”

Roger really didn’t know what to say to that, especially when Brian and John seemed to agree.

“He does seem to fit quite well, doesn’t he?” Brian pointed out.

“No one else has clicked with us so quickly before,” John said. “Or been able to handle Freddie so easily,” he added with a smirk.

Leaning back again, Freddie let go of Roger’s cheek, but kept his eyes on him as best he could as he blinked back the fatigue that was surely wrapping over him like a thick fog by now.

“I want to try it,” John said a few moments later. His chin was still hooked over Roger’s thigh.

Roger blinked. “You do?”

John nodded. “I do.”

“Okay,” Roger said, wondering where his magic incubus confidence had suddenly disappeared to. 

“Okay,” John repeated. 

Roger tried to fight back the excitement that tickled in his stomach. Not just at the prospect of sex and a good feeding, but at the idea of touching John. 

He had a very strong feeling he had no clue what he was in for next.

…

John was nervous.

He was admittedly already a pretty nervous person in general. But he was about to have sex with an incubus. And no matter how supportive he was of non-humans, and how much he liked to keep an open mind, John was raised to believe that incubi were dangerous. John was well-past that bias now, but he couldn’t help that it still echoed around in his head sometimes. And honestly, even if Roger wasn’t an incubus, he was still a complete stranger.

But he was a very attractive stranger. One who was sweet and kind, very funny, and though Roger hadn’t talked much about himself that night, John had gotten the distinct impression that Roger was much more intelligent than he pretended to be. Roger was interesting, and he fit right in to their little group.

And John was doing it to save his life. Or at least that was the main reason.

They had moved to one of the bedrooms. Brian and John had helped Roger heave himself across the house and onto one of the spare beds. It seemed best not to let Roger into their own bed just yet. That was certainly too much too soon for all of them. 

Roger was attempting to settle himself comfortably into the bed. Brian pulled John half into the hallway for a moment.

“You sure?” It wasn’t condescending or judging. Just Brian making sure that John would be okay.

John nodded, as confident as he could be about such a strange situation. 

And with that, Brian let go of John’s hand and shut the door. John felt the unfortunately familiar wave of pain and fatigue wash over him, quickly stepping over to where Roger was to grab his hand instead. Roger took it with a soft smile.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen an incubus look so shy before,” John said, hoping to break some of the awkward tension.

Roger smiled brightly. “You’ve never seen an incubus like me.”

John slowly crawled onto the bed next to Roger, sitting on his knees close enough for their legs to touch. He looked down into Roger’s pretty blue eyes. John wished he could have Freddie’s confidence, or at least his illusion of confidence. There were a few beats of silence where neither of them knew what to do.

“So…” John played with the hem of his shirt. “How exactly should we do this?”

Roger giggled, adjusting his grip on John’s hand, his eyes turning soft and gentle. “If it’s okay with you, and it doesn’t have to be, I like kissing a lot. Maybe we can start with that?”

John was very much okay with the idea of kissing Roger. He just hadn’t been sure if Roger would want to kiss him. John nodded, moving so that his arms bracketed Roger’s shoulders and hovering over Roger. His heart was hammering in his chest, and he knew he must be blushing furiously. He could do this though. And, even more importantly, he wanted to do this.

Their first kiss was soft, mostly because John was too nervous to do much else. Roger kissed him back, but didn’t push for more. It was clear John would have to lead, Roger refusing to do anything that could possibly make John uncomfortable. It was a little annoying, especially considering Roger knew more about what he needed than John did. But it was also sweet, and maybe for the best. It was certainly new territory for John.

But damn, it was a good kiss. Roger’s lips were soft, somehow tasting sweeter than John knew they should have. John let himself relax into the kiss a little, moving his lips against Roger’s until he was craving more. John took a moment to move onto his elbows, burying the fingers of one hand into the beautiful blond hair spayed across the pillow.

Swiping his tongue over Roger’s bottom lip, John deepened the kiss. If Roger’s lips were sweet, his mouth was pure sugar. It had to be an incubus thing, but John sure as hell wasn’t complaining. He kissed Roger greedily, chasing the taste, moaning at the feeling of their tongues touching, gasping when Roger’s teeth nipped at his lower lip.

They pulled away for a moment to breathe, but John was immediately blown away by the bright red of Roger’s eyes. It was… John couldn’t quite explain it, but it was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen.

“Everything okay?” Roger asked. John hadn’t realized how long he had been staring. Long enough the red was starting to fade a bit. 

John smiled back nervously. “Yeah, definitely. Just… it’s interesting?”

“Good interesting?”

“Very good,” John laughed. “Maybe too good. Not quite sure what to do with myself.”

Roger smiled back, pulling John until he was sitting in Roger’s lap, just above the spot where John was sure he would be able to feel Roger through his trousers. And then they were kissing again, though John didn’t quite know who kissed who. The kiss was much more passionate this time. John was becoming more comfortable and let himself go a little, tugging at Roger’s hair until he moaned into John’s mouth.

“John,” Roger gasped, fingers tugging at John’s shirt and eyes red again. “Please, can we take these off?” 

That sounded like an excellent idea. John sat up, his hands leaving Roger to quickly strip off his shirt. There was no point in feeling nervous or embarrassed with the way Roger’s eyes hungrily looked him over, the way Roger’s hands moved quickly to John’s waist, keeping their skin contact.

“You too,” John murmured, kissing Roger again, moaning when Roger’s fingers brushed over the sensitive skin of his ribs. Roger nodded, shifting enough so that John could grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. It took some effort, but was quite worth it when Roger’s chest was exposed. 

Pressing such a large amount of skin together with another person had always been overwhelming for John, even before the curse. But after spending most of a day with contact only through small touches, pressing his bare chest against someone else’s always sent John spiraling. Now, it was like his senses went into overdrive and all he wanted was more Roger. John couldn’t even blame it on him. John could tell the incubus hadn’t used any magic yet except to start feeding.

John let his hands roam over Roger’s stomach, avoiding the glowing wounds that still marred the soft, pale skin. Roger’s hands trailed down John’s back only to squeeze John’s arse. John moaned again, his hips pressing forward into Roger’s stomach.

“What next?” John whispered against Roger’s lips, before pressing his hips down again, trying to angle himself so that his arse grinded against Roger’s erection. The blond moaned, squeezing tighter and kissing John again.

“Please, John,” Roger was already begging. “Wanna take these off. Wanna get you naked. Please, John, I need you. I need…”

John shushed him, realizing how far gone Roger was. Whether it was the fog of knowing a proper feeding was coming or if it was just how Roger was during sex didn’t matter to John. “I’ll take care of you,” John whispered, softening his kisses for a moment.

It only took a few seconds to undo Roger’s trousers. It was a bit more difficult for John to stand in order to slide off Roger’s pants followed by his own. John was still riding high on the skin contact from their foreplay, but Roger did not seem keen on letting John away from him for even a moment. 

Finally, they were naked. John took a moment to grab the lube Brian had set out for them before settling back in the bed with Roger. Though Roger was immediately pulling them back together, John held off a bit. He kissed Roger just enough to placate his needy whines, but his mind was focused on trying to decide the best arrangement for the next part of their night. Roger seemed much better off staying flat on his back, not doing as much of the work. John also knew that Roger would be feeding off of John’s pleasure. So it would make sense for John to ride Roger.

Settled on his decision, John positioned himself awkwardly so that he could continue kissing Roger while he uncapped the lube and wetted his fingers. Roger seemed just a bit too out of it for John to trust him to prep him thoroughly, but John didn’t mind doing it himself. 

Roger didn’t seem happy with that however. “No, John, I need… it needs to be me…”

John was confused for a moment, and it didn’t help he was quite distracted with trying to work a second finger into himself. It didn’t make sense for Roger to need to bottom for this to work, especially considering John knew Roger fed with women before, presumably by fucking them. Fortunately, Roger seemed to have another realization.

The hand on John’s dick almost distracted him from seeing another flash of red. That’s when it clicked. Roger couldn’t feed on John fingering himself. But he could feed on touching John. Which was a little unfortunate considering Roger was really fucking good at touching him but John didn’t dare let this end too soon before he could get Roger inside him.

“Fuck, Roger. Holy shit,” John couldn’t help moaning as Roger’s teeth sunk into the sensitive skin just above his collarbone the same time Roger’s thumb swiped over the head of his cock. 

Laughter rumbled through Roger’s chest beneath him, obviously proud of himself for affecting John so. Hopefully, that meant he was starting to heal a bit. John couldn’t quite tell just by looking at the wounds on his body. But John was now fucking himself comfortably on three fingers and was excited to get to the main event.

Wincing as he pulled his fingers out, John leaned over at a precarious angle to reach the condoms on the bedside table, grabbing one to rip open with his teeth. 

Roger tilted his head. “Not that I’m stopping you. But you know incubi can’t get human diseases right? And I certainly hope you can’t get pregnant.”

John didn’t even pause in rolling the condom on Roger. “Easier clean up. I hate the mess sometimes. And on the chance that I end up really tired after this…” He decided not to even go into the added factor that Freddie and Brian would be more comfortable if John used a condom with Roger.

It obviously wasn’t really an issue, though. Roger simply tugged John down to press their lips together again, before wrapping his hands around John’s hips to help guide him down. 

“God. Fuck,” John gasped. It hadn't even been that long since the last time he had done this. Sure, John liked topping, but he didn’t say no when Freddie had bent him over the arm of the couch and had sang John’s name so prettily just the other night. But having Roger inside him felt so amazing. 

They started a bit slow, letting John get used to the feeling and trading slow, gasping kisses. John wondered how difficult it was for Roger to hold back. The urge to fuck John and take everything John had to give must’ve been overwhelming at that point. He could feel Roger’s fingertips digging into his thighs, but Roger stayed still, letting John fuck himself down onto Roger’s dick.

But it didn’t take long for John to be ready for more. He pushed himself down harder, setting a faster pace.

“Fuck, fuck, John,” Roger moaned, his voice now much deeper than John had expected. 

Roger’s hips jerked up at the same time John tried to adjust the angle, causing Roger to accidentally hit John’s prostate spot on. John cried out, gripping Roger’s shoulder tighter. The pleasure was distracting, to the point where John didn’t even notice the wounds across Roger’s body slowly knitting back together, the red glow dancing against his skin being locked away again. 

But before John could lose himself in Roger completely, Roger slowed down again. John couldn’t even ask Roger what was going on.

“I want to… Can I use my magic?” Roger asked, completely out of breath as they continued to slowly rock together. “I won’t charm you. I can just… I can make it feel even better for you.”

John wasn’t sure if he could handle that. It already felt so good. But he was doing this to help Roger. And he had to admit, he was quite curious about what exactly it would feel like. 

“Yeah. Yeah, Rog, do it.”

And then suddenly Roger’s eyes were glowing impossibly brighter, seeming to actually radiate, and every nerve in John’s body seemed to be alight. It was like a wave of pure pleasure washed over John’s body and now he was fighting not to drown in it. The feeling was indescribable. 

It was so overwhelming that John even keep himself upright. He slumped over Roger, burying his face in his neck and biting the soft skin, trying to anchor himself. He could barely breathe, but it all felt so fucking good, so right. There was a part of him that never wanted it to end.

Roger wrapped his arms around John securely, before deftly turning them over. John was too overwhelmed to cry out again, instead having to moan and garble out nonsense under his gasping breaths. With John’s legs wrapped around Roger as best he could, Roger started thrusting into him, no longer weak and no longer holding back.

John could do nothing but cling to Roger, his orgasm building through his entire body. It was like he could feel it all the way in his fingers and toes to the tips of his hair. John wasn’t quite sure he would survive it.

“Jesus, John. You’re so bloody good. Fuck.” John could tell Roger was getting close as well. “Never felt like this before.”

John thought he might have been begging, but he couldn’t be sure. He was so close, all he wanted was a hand on his cock to bring him off. But before he could attempt to remember how to use his own hands or how to form real words, John was coming. No hand, just the feeling of Roger fucking him and the magic pulsing through his veins. 

Never having come untouched before, John lost a bit of time. His eyes were squeezed shut so tightly he wondered if he actually blacked out. He only barely forced himself back to the surface when he heard Roger shout, thrusting into John a few more times before coming, his fingers surely leaving bruises on John’s skin. 

They stayed like that as they came down, neither willing to move. It took a long time for the red to fade from Roger’s eyes, almost as long as it took for them to catch their breath. 

“Holy shit,” John whispered. Then he erupted into giggles, burying his face back into Roger’s neck. He could feel Roger laughing too, high on the endorphins and obviously feeling much better. 

Boldly, Roger kissed John. John happily kissed him back. 

“How are you feeling?” Roger asked once their giggles had faded away. John could feel Roger softening inside him, starting to slip out naturally. It felt weird and a little gross, but John couldn’t even care. He felt amazing.

Roger moved away, just long enough to pull off the condom and lean over the bed to locate the tiny trash can. John had went flat, his thighs aching, but used the last of his strength to pull Roger back to him to cuddle. “So, so good. If I didn’t know any better, I would think you charmed me.”

The arms around John went stiff. John regretted his choice of words.

“I wouldn't. John, I swear I wouldn’t.” Roger moved so that he could meet John’s eyes, looking at him imploringly. 

John was quick to reassure him. “I know. You didn’t need to even if you were willing to,” John smiled, his fingers dancing over Roger’s skin. “I know you wouldn’t have done it. It was just the most intense orgasm of my fucking life.”

That was enough to make Roger relax again. Then Roger flashed him a wide smirk.

“I feel great, Roger,” John continued. “And it seems like you’re feeling better.”

“Yeah, I definitely am.” There was no trace of injury on Roger. His skin wasn’t sickly pale now, and his blue eyes shined. “Thank you.”

John laughed. “Not exactly a hardship.”

Roger shrugged. “It could have been.”

That was true. But nothing had happened. In fact, John couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so… refreshed. He felt like he could go out and run a marathon.

“Honestly, I feel fantastic. I don’t think I’ve felt this good since before the curse.”

Roger’s head tipped to the side, looking a bit sad. “It’s weird. Most people are falling asleep on me by now. This is really nice.” John felt sympathetic. He could imagine how lonely that could feel after so long. “One of the reasons I never sleep with the same person twice.”

John flashed him a wide smile, moving so that he was partially on top of Roger again and rested his chin on Roger’s chest. “Guess we will just have to do this again. So you can see what you’re missing.”

“Yeah?” Roger perked up again, his hand playing with a lock of John’s hair. “Really?”

John nodded. “Something tells me Brian and Freddie wouldn’t mind. It’s pretty clear we are going to keep you here as long as we can. And I am quite excited at the idea of a round two or three.”

Expecting Roger to laugh, John was surprised when Roger bit his lip nervously.

“You really want me to stay?”

“Yeah,” John confirmed.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, I’ll stay. As long as you guys will let me,” Roger smiled.

They would have to talk to Brian and Freddie, who John knew for sure would be on board. Roger was special, just like Freddie said. At the very least, John wanted to keep him in his life as a friend. And who knows, maybe Roger would become a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> dubcon tw: Freddie has sex with Roger while Roger is still unconscious in order to save his life (incubus problems, ya know). Roger has no problem with this after waking up.


End file.
